I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)
I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Brittany and Santana. As part of the Glee Club assignment is to sing Whitney Houston songs, Brittany and Santana perform this. Brittany starts off singing in the choir room with the New Directions, where Santana joins her. It then moves towards the auditorium, where they both sing to each other and dance with the Cheerios. It is clear that this performance affects Quinn, as she is disheartened at the fact that she can't get up and dance, due to her being in a wheelchair. After the performance Brittany tells her that she still can dance in her dreams - and also fly and breathe fire. Lyrics Brittany: I wanna dance! Clocks strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase all my blues away I've done alright up 'til now Its the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls my lonely heart calls Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me I've been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana with the Cheerios: Somebody who, Somebody who Santana: Somebody who loves me, yeah Santana with the Cheerios: Somebody who, Somebody who Santana: To hold me in her arms Oh! Brittany: I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last Brittany and Santana: So when the night falls My lonely heart calls... Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana (Cheerios): Oooh, oooh (Dance) Come on baby, hahahaha (Dance) Brittany (Cheerios): Wooh! Yeah! (Dance) Santana: Now get with this, hahahaha Woah woah woah, yeah! Brittany and Santana (Cheerios): Don't you wanna dance (Dance) Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana (Cheerios): Don't you wanna dance (Dance) Santana: With me girl? Brittany and Santana (Cheerios): Hey, don't you wanna dance (Dance) Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana (Cheerios): With somebody who loves me. Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? (Dance) Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? (Dance) Don't you wanna dance Santana (Cheerios): Say you wanna dance! Uh huh! (Dance) Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Trivia *Some lyrics are changed: **To accommodate Brittany and Santana's relationship, the lyrics are subtly altered, replacing 'his' with 'her', 'man' with 'woman', etc. **The line "my loneliness calls" was replaced by "my lonely heart calls." *This song is the first (and only) duet sung by Brittany and Santana in Season Three, but is not their first time singing together. They also sang together in Run the World (Girls), though Santana merely sang back-up for Brittany then. *The outfits Santana and Brittany wear in the auditorium are the same outfits Whitney Houston wore in her music video to How Will I Know, which Glee also covered earlier in that episode. Gallery Brittana_dance.gif Dancewithsantana1.gif Dancewithsantana2.gif DWS12.png DWS11.png DWS10.png DWS9.png DWS8.png DWS6.png DWS5.png DWS4.png DWS3.png DWS2.png DWS1.png IWDWS2.png Tumblr_m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio11_r1_250.gif IWDWS3.png IWDWS.png ArsxFexCQAAuXxy.jpg 1015303 1335686135212 full.jpg|brittana dance CaptureIWDWSWLM1.PNG CaptureIWDWSWLM5.PNG CaptureIWDWSWLM3.PNG tumblr_m3nuniY3Bm1qm6k2po1_r1_500.png IWDWSBrittany.jpg IWDWSSantana.jpg IWDWSBrittana.jpg IWDWSQuinn.png IWDWSFinn.jpg Blainttany2.gif IWannaDanceWithSomebody.gif Bikedws.gif Picture12.png brittany wanna dance.png CaptureIWDWSWLM4.PNG Tina ♥.gif Theirduetsarebetterthananyduetbramwilleverhave brittana.gif CaptureIWDWSWLM2.PNG tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo2_250.gif tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo1_250.gif tumblr_m30kmgX1wE1qb6ikpo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m30kmgX1wE1qb6ikpo5_r1_250-1.gif tumblr_m9vovnDliI1rorqk0o5_250.gif GleeMemes_Brittanywhite2.gif 425.glee4.mh.040912.jpg Tumblr my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo5 250.gif Dancewithsomebody.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner